


The Farmer, the Fencer, and the Mute

by Krovski



Series: Beacons of the Heart [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, College, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski
Summary: With the end of the school year drawing near, three young students at Argus U get together to have some fun before they part ways for the summer.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Oscar Pine, Neopolitan/Whitley Schnee, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee
Series: Beacons of the Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Farmer, the Fencer, and the Mute

**Author's Note:**

> My second OT3. I call this one "Rich Dairy Farmers." Please tell me watcha think.

With summer break drawing ever closer, most of the students at Argus University relished the opportunity to spend an extended period away from campus. For a select few, however, such freedom came at a price, and in regards to young third-year Oscar Pine, that meant being separated from his boyfriend and girlfriend for a short while. He would be returning to Vale and his adoptive parents, Whitley arranged to stay with his mother in Atlas, and Neo would remain here in the city with her older brother Roman. Long-distance would have to suffice until they could see each other in person again, but all three of them knew it wouldn't be the same as being physically close to one another.

Hence the need for their annual End of the Year Party, one last private gathering between them preceding their interim separation.

Oscar fiddled with his orange bow-tie as he studied his appearance in the bathroom mirror. The rest of his chosen attire consisted of an olive-green button-up, dark trousers, and red suspenders, while Whitley elected to don his usual white shirt, blue vest, black tie, and gray slacks combo.

"I still think this is a bit much."

"Come now, dear," Whitely came up behind him, hugged him close, and set his chin on the shoulder provided. "One must always dress for the occasion, right?"

"But this will all be coming off soon, anyway."

"Exactly," he pecked the country boy's freckled cheek. "And it's what's underneath that truly matters."

Oscar blushed, accepting the reality that no matter what he and the others wore tonight, their outfits were all going to end up discarded at any rate, so why concern himself with how he looked right now? Besides, if he was completely honest, he loved being naked with Whitley and Neo. Any event that involved them baring themselves to each other was the most sacred in his eyes, and another would arrive as soon as their girlfriend did.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCKNOCK-KNOCK

Speak of the brothers.

The roommates approached the door together, but Whitley did the honor of opening it. Their jaws dropped when they laid eyes upon Neo, who smirked proudly at their reaction to her appearance. She wore a cropped pink tube top that displayed her midriff, white capri pants that were impossibly form-fitting, a black belt, chocolate-brown heeled sandals, and beaded necklaces meant to purposely draw their eyes to her bust. She posed with her hip cocked and ever-present parasol laying on her shoulder to create a captivating image for her boyfriends to gawk at.

 _Evening, boys,_ she mouthed silently. _May I come in?_

"You certainly may," Whitley ushered her inside and then made sure to lock the entryway behind her.

Neo kissed them both in greeting, hung her parasol on the coat rack, and then made a show of bending over to remove her footwear, the two men getting a good look at her cute bottom as intended before she turned to address them in sign language now that her hands were free.

_Are we all set?_

"Well, let's see," the wealthy boy patted his pocket. "I got the protection."

The mute reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small bottle. _I got the lube._

"I got the snacks and drinks," Oscar said, pointing to the mini-fridge at the foot of the room's only bed.

"Then I believe we've covered all our bases," Whitley's eyes widened as a thought struck him. "Unless you still need to clean yourself, Neo."

She shook her head. _I was very thorough with the shower I took before this._

"As were we. Now then, shall we get this party started?"

(X)

A few minutes later, their party was in full swing. Neo, divested of all clothing but her thong, had prostrated herself before the young men, both of whom were buck-naked and snogging as she pleasured each of their lower regions simultaneously. She was currently gripping both of their cocks at once while paying lip service to Whitley's, savoring the delectable taste while deepthroating him fervently, his fingers combing through her multi-toned hair in gratitude. This went on for a little bit longer until she popped off him and hastily swallowed Oscar's admittedly larger dick to the base. She held herself there for a spell, humming in delight before beginning to bob her head back and forth, creating another series of slurping noises while sucking him off. Being the classiest of the bunch, Whitley preferred to keep his crotch clean-shaven, but Oscar maintained a full bush that only added to his ruggedness.

Her companions could not have been more different, be it physically, personality-wise, or in terms of their backgrounds, but Neo loved them all the more for it. One was a three-time fencing champion born in the lap of luxury, the other a tiller of fields and herder of animals, while she came from a long line of con-artists and schemers. They were unique just like she was; it's what drew them all together in the first place, and if this was how close they could get in college, how much further could they go after graduation?

It couldn't come sooner.

Neo continued her double fellatio treatment, alternating between her treats for a short while until Whitley patted her cheek three times, his other hand squeezing Oscar's firm rear, signaling them to stop lest they finish too soon. A thin trail of saliva connected the boys' tongues as they separated while the mute girl wiped her mouth clean after releasing their phalluses from her hold. Two hands extended down to her, and she let them help her to her feet like the gentlemen they were.

"Ready for the main event?" Whitley asked, smiling at their eager nods.

He then handed Neo a condom and she tore the wrapping open with her teeth, never taking her eyes off Oscar's as her nimble fingers wrapped his penis in the elastic sleeve. The same motions were repeated with Whitley, and then she shimmied out of her damp underwear before slingshotting them across the room to be picked up later. She then grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a dollop onto her palm, placing her other on Oscar's chest and gently pushing him back until he sat himself down in the cushioned chair by the back window, the drapes closed for privacy's sake.

He watched her smear the gel over every inch of his covered member until it glistened. She then licked the tip of his nose playfully, giggling as his face scrunched up before she turned around to give him a clear view of the back door he would be using momentarily. He ran his hands up her legs and settled one on her hip, the other holding his rod upright as he guided her down so the head pressed against her sphincter. It met only mild resistance before slipping inside, the tunnel enveloping his length inch-by-inch until she sat on his lap.

Neo took a deep breath to relax, and once she had adjusted to the familiar intrusion, she laid back against Oscar's torso. He hugged her close, their lips meeting as her butt wiggled left and right. Excitement lit up in Neo's eyes as Oscar then lifted her knees while Whitley placed himself between them and rested his shaft on her vulva. Then he supported himself on the armrests and kissed her, Oscar contributing with licks and pecks along her neck.

And that was just the prelude.

Whitley slid into her with practiced ease, and Neo's eyes rolled back as he worked his way deeper and deeper until bottoming out, the sheer fullness of having her two lovers inside her at once almost making her come straight away. When the fencer began to thrust, she bit her lip to stifle a drawn-out moan, her breasts bouncing while Oscar's pectorals rubbed against her back as she was jostled.

 _So full,_ she mouthed between grunts. _You two fuck me so good!_

"And what a privilege it is for us,” Whitley laughed, adjusting the angle of his strokes just enough to make her melt. “Right, Oscar?”

Oscar chuckled. “Yeah.”

An instant later, he was pushing up into Neo, timing it so he re-entered her bum every time Whitley retracted from her snatch. The clapping of skin joined with the squelching of their dicks pumping her holes vigorously. A thin sheen of sweat coated their bodies as their three-way copulation persevered for a few more minutes until the farmer noticed Neo's toes curl, a preemptive warning that she was close. He nodded at Whitley, who got the message and increased his pace after digging his feet into the carpet for more leverage. The rhythm they previously set had shifted so that now, on every other plunge, their balls grazed each other softly. Neo could also feel her face getting sore from how wide she was smiling as she gave herself over to bliss.

It was everything the three of them ever wanted, to be joined together in the most intimate of ways, to share all of who they were with one another unconditionally. But Neo's turn was at an end as she suddenly clenched upon their manhoods and let her orgasm ripple throughout her body. She trembled all over before collapsing upon Oscar, breathing heavily while he fondled her tits tenderly.

Whitley had opted to still himself until she had calmed down, at which point he retracted from her entirely, removed his soaked condom, and tossed it in the wastebasket. "Do you need a moment, Oscar?"

His roommate raised an eyebrow at him. "Anxious, are we?"

"In my defense, I still haven't finished yet," he turned and could feel Oscar eying his backside as he sashayed over to the bed. "And I know you can't wait to finish in _me_."

The farmer's meat throbbed within Neo's ass, making her jump slightly. "Sorry."

She angled her head back and kissed him again. _Don't be. Now get over there and have some fun. I'll enjoy the show from here._

She leaped off of him abruptly and made a beeline for the mini-fridge while Oscar got up a little slower. He disposed of his first rubber before taking a quick trip to the bathroom to empty his bladder and clean his groin. Yes, he'd already done so earlier, but you couldn't be too careful to avoid complications in these matters. He returned to see Neo sitting back on the chair as she nursed a can of Ol' King Cold. Whitley had plopped down on the edge of the mattress, beckoning Oscar over with his best "come hither" stare.

He used long strides to close the distance fast, and Whitley wasted no time in fastening another condom to Oscar's tool and applying a new layer of lubricant over it. He then took his roommate by the chin and pulled him down into a delicate smooch, their foreheads touching afterward.

"Take me," the rich boy quietly demanded, and Oscar was more than happy to oblige.

Whitley scooted back and turned over, facing the head of the bed on all fours. Oscar traced his fingertips down the fencer's smooth back, adoring the flawlessness of his alabaster skin and the lean muscles underneath. Then the farmboy climbed up behind his beau, rolling the latter's pliant, feminine tush in his hands. He dragged his penis up and down the other boy's crack a few times to tease him until, finally, he aligned his pecker with the winking star and pushed in.

"Yessss," Whitley hissed as he gladly welcomed Oscar back into his body.

The country boy eased further and further in until his pelvis squashed Whitley's buttocks flat. Even while wearing a condom, his anus felt incredibly warm and snug, a cavern of velvety softness that fluttered in appreciation around his cock. Then he began to move in and out slowly so his partner could savor the sensation of having another man inside him. Oscar leaned back, pulling on his roommate's hips to reach as deep within him as possible.

"More," Whitley begged.

Oscar snickered. "As you wish."

The steady pace he started with was promptly abandoned in favor of a faster, more intense rhythm. His strength and stamina were put to the test as he rapidly hilted within his boyfriend's tight hole again and again, pulling out all the stops to please him. With every impact, not only did Whitley's cheeks ripple, but their testicles tapped together, sparking a tingly jolt along their genitals.

"Yes, that's it. Give it to me, you stallion!"

"You're insatiable," Oscar panted.

"You love it," Whitley jerked forward from a hard slam. "OH!"

"Mmmph… I love _you_ more."

Neo, still watching them with rapt attention, took a big swig of her soda to cool herself down. _Damn, I'm a lucky woman._

They went at it like there was no tomorrow, and the faster they moved, the faster she massaged her twat to keep pace. When Oscar embraced Whitley to rut him near-frantically, she dipped a finger into her wet folds, stroking herself while her thumb played with her clit in a prime display of dexterity on her part. A chorus of lovemaking and masturbatory notes harmonized throughout the dorm room, and if any of their neighbors could hear it, they weren't bothered. Many of them had actually expressed _approval_ and felt inspired to host similar groupings with their own partners. In fact, she counted at least four dorms on the way here whose occupants were already getting down and dirty from what she could hear.

Good for them.

Neo went to take another sip, only to discover her can was empty. Good thing, too, because her second orgasm hit her in that instant and she crushed it on reflex. Across the room, she heard her boyfriends groan as they climaxed right at the same time she did. Whitley ejaculated several tepid ropes onto the bedsheets while Oscar's cum remained confined to his rubber, the tip ballooning inside the former's posterior. Once their loads were properly unloaded, they collapsed sideways and spooned, Oscar making sure to trash his condom before molding his front into Whitley's back.

Neo threw her can into the recycling bin and scored a three-pointer before skipping over to the bed. _Got room for one more?_

"Always," Whitley breathed out, pinching Oscar's hip. "Mind scooting over, dear?"

The farmboy did so, his bicep touching the cool wall as Neo nestled between them. There the trio lay shoulder to shoulder, holding hands and basking in the afterglow.

College life was fucking great.

"You two are the best thing to ever happen to me," Whitley proclaimed with utmost affection for his soulmates. "I'm going to miss you while you're away."

"The feeling is mutual," Oscar replied sincerely. "Right, Neo?"

The mute answered by suckling on their index fingers. _Do you have to ask?_

The trio shared a laugh, but then Whitley heard his scroll go off under the pillow, and answering it revealed a surprising message that shocked him stiff. His bedmates grew concerned until he smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Well, my lovelies, it looks like we'll be reuniting sooner than expected. My mother just informed me of the date for Winter and Sienna's bonding celebration… and you're both invited."

Oscar balked and Neo gasped. _For real?_

"When and for how long?" Oscar asked.

"July 21st for one week."

 _Awesome,_ Neo fist-pumped. _I'm so excited._

"Excited to cross off 'have sex with my boy-toys on the beach' from your bucket list, right?" the farmer pestered.

_Among other things._

"Then it's settled," Whitley switched off the device and set it aside. "But for now, how about we watch a movie? Does _The Huntsman Rises_ sound appealing?"

"That's not supposed to be out until Yuletide," Oscar pointed out.

"Do you doubt my ability to procure such commodities?"

"No."

"Then please go grab my laptop while I make us some popcorn."

"As you wish."

"Maidens, I love it when you say that."

"But you love _me_ more, right?"

"I love both of you more than words can say."

"Me too."

_Me three._

The two men kissed each other, then Neo, and after they got up to carry out their assigned tasks, she gazed at the ceiling and let out a long, content sigh.

_So very lucky._

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering how Ren died way back in the first story, I added an extra line of dialogue to Due Reward, specifically Pyrrha's response when Cinder informs her that the Taurus gang has disbanded.
> 
> "Nora will love to know that Ren can rest peacefully now."
> 
> TL;DR: Ren was killed by the Taurus gang. Just thought I'd clear that up.


End file.
